This new variety of lily plant originated as a seedling of unknown parentage growing in nursery at Arcata, Calif., this plant being selected by me for propagation and study because of its large pink outwardly facing attractive flowers and plant form. Propagation of this lily under my direction through successive generations by means of scales and tissue culture at Arcata, Calif. has shown that this plant has very advantageous and distinctive characteristics which make it a valuable addition to the commercial field of cut flower lily culture; and continued propagation of this new plant has shown that the distinctive characteristics of this plant hold true from generation to generation and appear to be firmly fixed.